Say It - Synlet
by Aggressively Hospitable
Summary: This one shot was inspired by Fragmented Shadows and her story Little Miss Disappear. I have her permission to use the title in my story.


Say It

Syndrome pushed her against a wall and tied both of her thin wrists together with his one hand above her head as he towered over her. She knew she had crossed the line the moment the words had left her mouth, but they were true weren't they?

"Where do you get off telling me that bull shit_?_" Buddy sneered, Violet could clearly see the rage in his eyes. Violet secretly congratulated herself on eliciting such a reaction from the ever so smug villain, it did wipe the stupid grin off his face, so that was an achievement wasn't it?

She steeled herself for the inevitable brawl that was surely to come from this. Before now he had never hurt her physically. Sure he had said some pretty hurtful things, hell, he played with her emotions the way a cat would play with a wounded mouse before eating it. But she never thought the cat would fall for the mouse, she never thought that the great SYNDROME would be brought down by _**Little Miss Disappear**__. _She had done it.

Then why was this hurting her more then it was hurting him? Or at least it felt that way. Tears pricked her eyes but she refused to cry in front of him. It was because of him she was in this mess. How did he not expect her to try and get out? How could he ever expect her to stay with him? How could he ever think that she would return his feelings? As false as she assured herself they were.

There was a brief moment it time where she had forgotten about Syndrome and looked at the man in front of her as simply Buddy Pine. But then he crossed the line...again. She couldn't forgive him this time. She just couldn't. It didn't matter that he might of cared for her, it didn't matter that he took care of her every need, for a moment anyway. It didn't matter that before now she had been happy. He ruined it. He always ruins it.

"I have NEVER lied to you. I have never hurt you..." Syndrome said harshly.

"Yes you have!" She yelled back, interrupting him by finding her voice.

"How?" He asked, he was angry and confused, in his book he had been nothing but good to her. Had he not taken care of her? Especially when and how she needed him too? Had he not stayed when she felt alone and abandoned? He had in truth never lied to her, granted he didn't always tell her the whole truth but he never lied. What more could he possibly do? He couldn't change the past but he was working on fixing the future.

Violet knew just where to put the proverbial knife through his heart.

"Every time you called me a pet name, every time you showered me in affection and the like. Because IT ISN'T REAL. IT NEVER WAS, IT NEVER WILL BE. I should have killed you when I first saw you after all..." Violet said defiantly. Her heart was threatening to pull apart in her chest. Her body was buzzing with adrenaline while it braced for the backlash.

She watched as his inner walls crumbled, she watched him shatter before her very eyes. She didn't realize the proverbial knife had been so big, but damn did it do the job. Wait...were those tears in his baby blues? Was he going to cry? The great Syndrome was going to cry like a little girl. Good...right?

She didn't realize that her own eyes had betrayed her. Now she was the one that was crying.

The TRUTH was that the little mouse had fallen for the cat. She reveled in the attention and the affection and the nurturing and outright...love he gave her, in such vast quantities that she didn't think were possible. He had been there, for the good, the bad and the really ugly. He PROVED what he was and how he felt. She was always the one to run away, to hide, to _**disappear**_. But he always seemed to find her. It didn't matter that she thought he was the villain, because he had become her hero, she didn't know when it happened and it scared her, no, it terrified her. She had never been more terrified then she was at this moment.

He could do so many things to her.

She expected him to hurt her, throw her into the wall, onto the floor...something.

She expected him to yell at her, insult her, take away everything he ever said and did.

She expected him to leave eventually and never see her again. It would be hard but she knew he could do it. He was strong, she was weak, she always was.

But what she didn't expect was for him to let her go, step back and just LOOK at her, then just as quickly as he had stepped back, he stepped forward, put his hands on her narrow waist and pick her up slightly before pinning her to the wall with his body and kiss her fiercely. She couldn't touch the floor even if she tried. Her body betrayed her...again. She moaned and whimpered like a damned love drunk teenager while her legs instinctively wrapped around his body, locking her heels into place. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't.

God he was holding her hips just the way she liked, pressing the heel of his palms into the front of her hip bones, she didn't know why she liked it or why it turned her on but she did, in a very big way.

'Maybe just...one last time...' Her mind tried to reason with her body that was already hot and ready and writhing between him and the wall. What was it about him that turned her into this...love drunk, lust filled...beast? It was like he could flip and switch and turn her from a rational human being to a sex crazed animal. How and WHY did he of all people possess this power? It wasn't fair. It just wasn't.

He pulled his mouth away from hers for two reasons. The first- he needed air- the second- he was determined. He was going to get her to say it. He was going to make her say it until she believed it.

"Say it." He cooed. Her eyes were dark with lust, her lips were swollen and her cheeks were flushed, she was practically half way there.

"No." She replied defiantly again. He attacked her neck, leaving a series of bites, licks and kisses from her ear, down her neck to her collarbone.

"Say it." He rasped against her neck.

"No." She repeated. She wasn't going to break. She may have been weak, but she wasn't going to break. Not this time, not ever, not anymore. He growled and attacked the other side of her neck. She fisted her hands into his hair and pulled him into her.

"Say it." He demanded this time.

"No." She replied. He pulled away and looked at her again. He could see the determination in her eyes.

"Why are you so stubborn woman?" He asked. Violet was initially shocked when he referred to her as a woman this time, not a girl, not a 'babe' but woman, adult- woman- equal. She could feel herself get weaker yet stronger at the same time. It wasn't fair. It just WASN'T.

"I'm not stubborn. I'm determined." She replied with a half a smirk. She was getting to him, she was playing with him the way he had played with her. No wonder he did it. It gave her a sick sense of power and she was becoming high from it.

"Well so am I sweetheart..." He cooed as he slid his hands to her ass and lifted her off the wall. She kept her arms around his neck and ankles locked behind his back. She knew what he was going to do next. Her sense told her to let go and run, run as far away she could. The rest of her told her to stay and let him just TRY and break her, it was always the most enjoyable for her that way anyway.

He practically ran them to the bedroom. He dropped her on the bed and his clothes were practically ripped away from his frame. Violet just watched, partly in fear, partly in anticipation.

'Too bad I really liked these pants...' She thought sadly before Syndrome was ripping her clothes off of her too, not that she really fought it either.

This was by far the roughest sex they had had, so far...it was hot, fast and practically violent. It was _**awesome**_. Their kisses were fierce, a clash of tongues and teeth. His large hands were everywhere and she was loving the feeling of his weight on her. It was just one small level from her being literally crushed. He was dominating her. Plain and simple. He was proving he was in charge and in control and she wasn't...or so he thought.

He slid into her without warning, making her gasp at the sudden fullness.

"Say it." He purred into her ear.

"No..." She said as she tried to shake her head no.

"Never." She added before he powered a thrust into her so hard she was sure he was going to break her pelvis in the process. She gasped, winced and moaned all at once. The sound fueling him. He did it again and he could see she was nearly crumbling. He started up a crazy rhythm and it was all Violet could do to just hold on.

"Say it Vi!" He yelled at her between thrusts. Beads of sweat were forming on his forehead and back making small streams as they trickled down.

"No." Violet repeated while she shook her head. Her eyes were shut tight and she was fighting this wonderful pleasure he was giving her. He growled again and held onto her tighter, pounded her harder and even slipped his hand between them to press that oh so magical button of hers. He knew what he was doing and he did it well. She couldn't hold out forever.

"Say it Violet! Say that you love me!" He screamed. Violet was on the edge, she had been fighting hard but he was fighting harder. It wasn't fair...it just...

Violet convulsed as her orgasm ripped her apart while she tensed and screamed, clinging onto him for dear life. Only moments later she felt the familiar flood of warmth in her lower abdomen and worried for a brief moment that perhaps she wasn't taking the one medicine she should be taking as regularly as she should.

"No..." Violet whispered, she was on the verge of breaking down, but she couldn't. She WOULDN'T.

"Why?" Buddy asked as he lifted his head. A tired and frustrated look in his eyes.

"Because...then it really would be..._**real.**_" She admitted as she turned away from him, she couldn't look at him, she just couldn't.

"Violet- it has always been real, I have never lied to you, I have never shown you anything that wasn't real. I love you Violet, I always have. I'm sorry about the past. I really, truly am. Just please...save me. Save me from myself." He pleaded as he took her face in his hands with more gentleness then he even knew he possessed. He let his tears freely fall as he watched the woman beneath him finally understand what was really going on.

"Please..." He pleaded in whisper.

"I love you..." She whispered back before lifting her head to kiss him again.


End file.
